


Wildest Dreams

by FullmetalFeminist



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate, I stand by my spellings of phenylethylamine and shawrima, Other, Phenylethylamine, Tentacles, Tetraphilia, Unexpectedly Romantic, as some recent fan art suggested “We all knew it would end up like this”, brief moments of restraints, crudely tipping my hat at comic canon, everyone’s a bottom, everyone’s a top, he’s so bad but he does it so well, he’s so tall and handsome as hell, if you’re in a rush just skip to the really long paragraph, monsterfucking should be safe sane consensual, ominous suggestion of somnophilia (it’s not), versatility is cool, written on quick-burn paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFeminist/pseuds/FullmetalFeminist
Summary: This was supposed to be sexy tentacle times, but then it became sexy tentacle times with a side of feels. Blast my relentless romanticism!





	Wildest Dreams

Being back with Venom was like coming home. If he’d had one.

When they curled together in the hospital bed, Eddie had sworn all sorts of oaths of protection. Whispered about no one ever parting them. Venom had smiled...was always smiling. They’d only said,  _Sleep. Sleep, Eddie, and we will heal us._

Against his will, he’d been pulled down into a swirling nightmare of forest and fire, of cold and emptiness and reaching out for each other. Of tendrils in his mouth.

Waking up with an erection, surrounded by nurses, was not ideal.

He’d healed overnight. The medical staff was incredulous. He had a feeling he would have been discharged anyway once they knew he had no insurance. He’d refused further tests and signed the AMA, and went to his apartment to salvage whatever was left.

It wasn’t much.

Anne texted, insisted they stay with her and Dan, but Eddie refused. He’d overstayed in their relationship enough as is. He found the cheapest Airbnb in the area instead. Good enough for now, and better than the streets.

By the time he dropped his backpack at the door of the rental, he was exhausted. He wanted sleep, but needed a shower, needed food. Surprisingly Venom didn’t complain. Instead they waited for Eddie to finish washing, then emerged into the warm spray, spreading out from his skin like a sea anemone. Eddie stroked his fingers through their tentacles. A hum of something like pleasure buzzed through his skull.

They made the sound again when their food arrived. Eddie would get groceries tomorrow, but for tonight shawrima and shish taouk would do.

Venom devoured both shawrimas. Eddie took the chicken. He supposed it all ended up in the same place but he’d be damned if he gave up the kebabs. Distantly wondering about the digestion rate of human bone, Eddie pulled out the last styrofoam container, eager for baklava.

He groaned in disappointment. Chocolate-covered baklava. A rant of food purism formed in his mind, interrupted by Venom taking over, and eating all three slices in one chomp.

A long stretch of silence followed. _You okay?_ Eddie asked. Venom asked what it was called, the stuff on top. _Chocolate_ , Eddie told them. The same sound from the shower rumbled through his mind. _You like it?_

_Yes._

_Then I’ll get you more tomorrow. Just chocolate, though. No more of that abomination._

The same pleased sound. _We should sleep, Eddie._

_Do you sleep?_

_Not how you think of sleep._

They walked to the bed, Eddie turning to flop down, expecting the springy recoil of a mattress. Instead Venom caught him, a thick spread of slick black enveloping his body. Eddie sighed, tangled his fingers through their coils, and closed his eyes.

He thought he heard something before he went under. Very quietly, a single pulse through his brain, one word.

 _Mine_.

_______

 

Eddie didn’t used to dream.

He figured he did. He must have. He never remembered them before. Dreams were a brain’s way of sorting out the day. Mundane events, the bus ride, the deadline. He’d never had much to dream about.

Now every night was filled with pulsing tendrils. Winding into his mouth, climbing like vines. Filling him from the inside out. Holding him down. Slithering through him in ways no human could. Their voice, a sound he felt rather than heard, reverberating in his chest. The chant of _Mine, Mine, Mine,_ coupling each thrust of thick tentacles.  
He’d wake with them echoing. 

No better were the dreams where he dominated Venom. He was ashamed of the narcissistic flavor - spreading Venom’s mass across his own chest, around his own cock. Of plunging into a writhing, slippery ooze, fucking into it, lifting inky handfuls to his lips.

It was just no good waking up to the watchful eyes of the parasite you’d just dicked down.

They could live as one, share a body, even eat the occasional bad guy. But sex was entirely another thing. A strictly human thing, an off the table thing. Venom had needs - food, a few heads now and then, a nice human to live in. Not once in all these past months had Eddie felt their immediacy to mate. It was a non-issue. Eddie just needed to get laid, the dreams would stop, and it was back to tater tots every night with his-

_His what?_

Venom lifted their head from his chest where they’d been watching him. _Eddie?_

_Yeah?_

_You are my other. I am yours. You are mine._

Eddie looked away. His hand stroked along Venom’s form. They nuzzled into his touch.

_Your brain is making more of the thing I like._

_What’s that?_

_I do not know…_

_Did it ever make it before?_

_Yes, always some, but not enough._

Eddie side-eyed his dreams for a moment, wondering what chemical lust created. _Since when?_

_Used to around Anne. That stopped. Now there’s more than ever. I like it._

Eddie stared at the wall, unwilling to think that over too much. His mind helpfully switched tracks. _So I didn’t make enough before...is that why…_

_Why I eat heads?_

We _eat them. Yeah._

_Mostly._

_Mostly?_

_It’s fun._

Eddie groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. Whatever that hormone or chemical was, he should find out, and get it in a supplement. The thought of human flesh in his intestines was not appealing. Neither was contracting kuru.

Venom shifted, pooling back into his body. He could feel them flow up his spinal cord, making him shiver. He moved his laptop back to his stomach. He needed to get this article finished and sent off.

After a few minutes of typing, Venom moved his fingers to open a new search tab.

Brain chemical chocolate

tryptophan serotonin phenylethylamine anandamide

Venom clicked through articles. Eddie’s eyes caught on several phrases: feelings of stimulation, pleasure, well-being and relief from pain - sometimes called the love drug - non romantic activities that stimulate PEA are skydiving and eating chocolate

 _Do you think it’s this one?_ Eddie asked, taking control of his hand to bring up the phenylethylamine page.

Venom tilted their head. _Could be?_

Eddie skimmed the article. _We can get this as a supplement. If we isolate it we’ll know if we have the right one._ Venom emerged from his shoulder. _That means no chocolate for awhile._

Venom locked eyes with him. _This is cruelty._

_Yeah, well. That’s the only way you’ll know if it’s the right one._

They rested their head on his shoulder. Eddie’s hand automatically rose to stroke along their face. _That was smart. How’d you figure that out?_

Venom pushed into his hand, tangling black strands around his fingers. _After the hospital we had lots of chocolate. Then we forgot to buy it._ They shifted through him, settling along the underside of his body. Eddie sunk back into them, sighing. _Then you made more, and more, of the same thing. Like chocolate every day._

Eddie took a sharp breath in. That was...that was fucked. That was just fucked up. If what he’d read was right, he was producing that because he-

_Love you, Eddie._

Yeah. That.

He didn’t have to think about it, of course he did. Whether or not it was like _that_.

 _Love you, V._  
______

Feeling Venom surge through him was no longer a comfort. When they took over, flooded his system, suspended him within their teeming form - it took everything he had not to moan out loud, tuck his libido back in and focus. The phenylethylamine was working, in a way. Less brains consumed. Eddie wondered if it was screwing him over by making the dreams worse - more frequent and intense than any dream should be.

He came back into his own feet and walked off as quickly as possible without running. The guy who’d been knifing the homeless for fun was now in several pieces, none of which were in his stomach. He should have been feeling upbeat.

_Eddie._

Nope.

_Eddie, what’s wrong?_

_Nothing. Tired, maybe._

He could feel Venom sliding along his arteries. Nerves. Spread themself like a migraine across his cerebrospinal fluid. He shook his head.

 _Not tired,_ Venom argued.

He could feel them twist his head up to look at the slowly darkening sky. It was too early to sleep. Eddie shook his head again, wishing he could get even a scrap of privacy. Enough to at least snuff one out. That might help. Still, he didn’t want to ask. And he never wanted to feel that emptiness again.

When they got home, Venom coiled around his waist, slipped to the floor, and slid out under the door.

_Back soon, Eddie. Sleep._

_Where are you going?!_

They didn’t answer.

He was torn between chasing after them and yanking his pants open right that second. He settled for a moment of indecision, then headed for their bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went. He wouldn’t even need five minutes.

Eddie fell into their bed. All shame flooded out of him with the first lick of his palm. No time for lube. If Venom were here he wouldn’t even need lube, they basically were lube. He stroked, breathing hard already, eyes shut to the last dregs of sunlight bleeding through the shades.

God, his imagination was amazing. It actually felt like V’s coils intertwined with his fingers on his cock. It felt like their strength pressing him down into the mattress. Like V’s teeth at his neck-

Eddie froze. He stopped breathing. What the fuck. What The Fuck.

That noise. That self-satisfied little hum. Up against his neck, as palpable as the teeth against it. The coils swept further up his body and yanked his head up to look at them.

_Don’t stop, Eddie._

_What are you doing, V?!_ Even through their telepathy, his voice was high-pitched and freaked out.

_Doing what we want, Eddie._

_What who wants?_

_Us. You and I. What we want._

He could feel his lower lip quivering. He didn’t know what to ask or say.

Venom grazed his lip with the edge of their teeth, just enough to draw a tiny drop of blood. A tendril lifted it to their tongue.

_Won’t promise this time._

_Promise?_

_To make you forget._

Eddie stared at Venom, their coils surging and writhing. Their sharp teeth brushed against his mouth again, as close to a kiss as they’d been in months.

_I’ve been having dreams, V._

_Not dreams._

_This whole time I thought-_

_Not dreams._

_How many times have we done this? Why didn’t you tell me?_

_Promised._

_That was stupid of me._

_Yes._

_How many times?_

_Not enough._

_Do you...do you even like this, V?_

_I like it, Eddie. We feel the same. I like it when you feel good._

_So...if I orgasm…_

_I come with you._

The coils were tentacles now, thick and black, twisting tighter around him.

_That’s good, V. That’s real good._

Eddie leaned up towards Venom’s face, but they vanished, re-emerging from his own, slick lips of darkness crushing against his. He felt them manifest in his throat, their long red tongue sliding inside him. Finger-thick coils swirled upward and upward one after another around his cock. The teeth returned to scrape along his neck, slide across his clavicles, and rake down his chest. He grasped at V but surrendered to their shivering movement, flowing over and into his hands. V’s tongue dissipated from his throat, and he gasped for air, only to gasp again when he felt it slide against his hole. Spirals roped around his wrists as he began to writhe. Their tongue moved away, licking stripes down his thighs. Before Eddie could take in a full breath, he felt V from inside, nudging against his prostate. He groaned, the pressure increasing, gathering more of themself to press in deeper. _I won’t last long, V._

_Could make you._

Eddie almost whimpered.

_I won't._

Venom collapsed into him, a tidal wave crashing, filling every space inside at once. Eddie thought he could hear himself screaming, thought he felt V echo his scream. He wasn’t sure. He might be dead. He didn’t care.

Eddie blinked back into existence a few minutes later. Not dead. V was still with him. He felt relief spill out like a second ejaculation. He needed Venom to take form. Now.

They rose from his left arm, long claws gliding down his cheek. Their face rose from his right shoulder.

_I don’t ever want to forget that again, V._

_I didn’t want you to._

_I shouldn’t have asked. I won’t do it again._

Venom sank back into him, flowing through his skin. They seemed pleased.

_Where did you go?_

Venom stretched out, grabbing at the floor. They lifted their tentacle up and let go, raining snack size chocolate candies over them.

Eddie laughed. _You addict. You have a stash?_

_No._

Eddie laughed again and unwrapped one. He held it to his shoulder, where teeth appeared and bit down.

He was so relaxed. That was fucking amazing. He never thought he’d be the kind of guy to wait until he caught feelings, and now he had them for an amorphous parasite. 

He fed Venom another. He stared at their eyes as they chomped. _What?_

_You’re gonna stay with me, right V?_

Venom rose up over him, teeth gleaming, smiling as always.

_Like you said, Eddie. We are Venom._

Eddie nodded. _Good. Come here._ V slipped back down, pressing into his side. They watched him unwrap another candy bar.

_I didn’t know you could remove those._

Eddie grinned. _There’s still a few things I can teach you, I guess._ He passed V the chocolate, and their lethal, razor-edged teeth barely grazed his fingertips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Much love to the Venom fandom, who gave me crash courses in canon, many laughs and hot hot hot fan fic and fan art. Bless you. 
> 
> My beta K, my down girl, a fucking legend, who took the leap into this fandom with me regardless of tentacles. Thank you so much. Love you, K.


End file.
